The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for editing electronic documents.
With the recent widespread use of the Internet, companies and individuals have created multimedia web contents and published them on the Internet on a regular basis. In general, web contents are created as multimedia structured electronic documents that follow the format of HTML or XML.
In order to help with web content creation, authoring software with an editor capable of outputting, as a web content such as an HTML document, a content exactly as viewed on a display screen during creation and editing of a content has been offered. Such an editor is called a WYSIWYG (What You See Is What You Get) editor. For example, International Business Machines Corporation as the applicant offers IBM WebSphere Studio Homepage Builder® as software with WYSIWYG editor.